How to Seduce Your Sensei Without Knowing
by Crazy-Crasian
Summary: Kakashi is seduced by Sakura...who innocently doesn't even know she's doing it! See how Sakura drives Kakashi crazy! Older!ANBU!Sakura
1. Chapter 1: Saving Kakashi

"Normal speech"

_'__Thoughts or emphasis_'

I hurried inside the tower as the sky suddenly opened and let loose buckets of water. It's grim looking clouds and thunder seemed to match my feelings for the moment- dark, worried, and in turmoil.

Waving hello to Shizune, I pushed my sopping wet hair out of my eyes and gave a brief knock on a large wooden door before quickly opening it and slipping inside. I closed the door briefly with a small snap, gaining the attention of the older woman sitting at a desk shuffling through papers.

"Reporting for duty Hokage-sama."

"Ah...yes," the current Hokage, Lady Tsunade, replied."Sakura, thanks for coming. I have some matters in which to speak with you. I believe it is of some importance."

_'No duh,' _I thought angrily. '_What do you think I woke up at 3 in the morning to come here for- and summoned by an ANBU, no less? A freakin' party!'_

Tsunade, completely oblivious to my inner rant continued. "As you know, your ex-sensei, Hatake Kakashi took off on a jounin mission recently."

"Yes," I replied slowly, my fears growing. I tried to keep my face still as a shiver of worry wormed its way up my spine. In the past years, I had grown closer to Kakashi and thought of him more as a close friend rather than a teacher. If anything happened to him, I don't know what I would do.

"I know. What of it? Did something happen to them? Are they-"

The older woman held up a hand to stop my wave of questions. "I do not know. This is why I have called you in." She threw a folder on the table in front of me.

I quickly opened it. It was a description of the mission involving Kakashi. I looked up, confused. "But, Lady Tsunade, this is only a B-class mission?"

"Not anymore," Tsunade stated. "As of now, this is now an A-class mission, possibly higher." Despite her calm voice, I could tell she was worried by the way she clenched and un-clenched her hands and the faint wrinkles between her brows. I wasn't too sure about myself either, I probably mirrored her.

"Kakashi set off nearly month ago. He was to report every week. Everything seemed to be going well, but three nights ago he failed to report."

"At first I believed it was a small delay, but now I'm not so certain. In his last report Kakashi observed that their employer in this undercover mission might have seemed to be growing aware of him. This was supposed to be a simple spy mission to recover information about the illegal black market trade going on in the Tea Country, but if he was discovered...anyways, I believe he might have been exposed."

"I want you to take two other ninja of your choice with you on a recovery mission," she finished.

I stared at her in horror. "You sent him on this mission alone, knowing these dangers?" The illegal trade market had been a large problem for the past years for the Land of Fire. If Kakashi was caught, it would be very possible that whoever was running the operation might have some high-class rogue ninja serving him. He could be in serious trouble.

Tsunade frowned at me. "I figured it would not be a problem for him, Sakura. After all, he _is_ one of our most adept ninja."

I froze. Realizing my foolish words, I quickly apologized. "I will take off immediately, Tsunade-sama." The woman nodded, turning her head back to her papers, already preoccupied with other things.

* * *

"Sparrow in position," a young man's voice crackled loudly over a com device. I winced, pulling the mike quickly away from my ear. "Ow, Neji! Don't hold the mouthpiece so close."

Loud snickering could be heard through the mike again, this time from a different man. "Kiba, shut up. Get serious here, we're on a mission, not a walk in the park!" I hissed.

I heard a soft remark. "It's Inu right now..."Kiba complained. "You're not supposed to reveal our names Cherry."

"Aw bullshit, nobody can hear us right now. It's fine. Shush now, I'm going in."

I crawled out of my hiding place and checked to make sure no one was watching in. I made my way towards my destination- a small pub name the _Jumping Evelyn._ I figured if I was looking for dirty information, I should head to the dirtiest place in town.

I kept to the shadows of the town of Nanamake_. _I had debated about bring Neji and/or Kiba into town with me, but had wisely decided that three stranger travellers would garner more curiosity than she needed here. Thus it was two nights after leaving Konohagakure, I was slinking along the streets alone.

As the night descended, a new group of people started emerging. The daytime bustle of children and ladies and their doting husbands gave way to a colorful array of prostitutes, soldiers, beggars, and of course, thieves.

Almost everything about this town sickened me. I detested the smells, the noise, and the nasty people who lurked here. I pulled my wide hat down even lower over my eyes, tucking a slip of short brown hair behind my ear.

I had used a slight henge that changed my appearance just slightly to a more rough visage. I now had a head full of unruly brown locks that fell close to my ears and a pair of dusty green eyes in a slightly more worn and weathered face. Along with my black used and fraying at the hem grey shirt and loose pants covered by a dark long coat, similar to Anko's, I hoped to appear inconspicuous.

Grumbling and angry conversation followed me around the corner and a group of rough looking men strolled down the street toward a nearby tavern. Just the one I had been looking for.

I took a few deep breaths and thought to myself '_Okay, I can do this. Kiba and Neji are watching over me. You've been on plenty of missions before... Although, this is my first out-of-training ANBU recovery mission...'_

I affected a swagger like that of the men before me and tried to stroll nonchalantly behind the men. One glanced back, cast a quick eye over her form, and turned away to resume his conversation.

Another one of the men turned again and glanced back at me with more interest. "What are you dong, boy? No pick pocketing here, understand?"

They thought I was a boy? _'Oh well, all the more better for me, I guess.' _I tilted my head up in a challenging manner and stared at the man levelly. "I have no intention of robbing you. I am looking for some info on a lost friend of mine."

The men seemed surprised by my tough demeanour despite my small stature. One of them gestured toward the open doors of the tavern. "You willna find better information than 'n there," he said slowly.

I nodded and walked by the suspicious men, thankful to get clear of their mistrustful glances. I shuffled to the bar side and carefully eyed the customers. A dark hooded man nearby seemed like a good pick. I made my way to him casually and sat down on the stool beside him.

"Hey, stranger. You happen to hear any news about this here town at all?" I asked quietly. "Trade and such?"

The man turned his gaze on me and eyed me warily. "What's it to you?" He replied stonily. I shrugged. "Nothin' much. I'm looking for some info on a friend of mine. Tall, silver haired, brown-eyed. He should have been in town recently."

The man's eyes narrowed. "Yea, I know him. He's been sniffin' in places he shouldna be putting his nose in, that dog." I winced mentally at the close comparison. _'You have no idea.'_

I leaned in more excitedly. "What can you tell me about him?" The man looked at me strangely. "I don't think this is the sort of business you want to be bothering with either. Same as you, he was. Came in here, asking all sorts of questions. He was hauled of a few nights ago I heard. To..."

The man carried on some more lengthy descriptions and colorful phrases when mentioning the illegal market and the men running it. I memorized all he said, thanked him, lucky to have gotten some much info in one go. Slipping a few coins into his palm for his silence I exited the pub silently.

Checking to make sure the coast was clear I slipped back into the shadows and whispered into the com. "Okay, I got what we came for. Let's meet back up at the 'base'."

"Roger that."

"Got it."

* * *

(Kakashi's POV)

It was black. Very black. At least I was spared having to watch the rats chew on the dead body in the corner, though I could still hear them and that was bothersome.

I curled my body back into a sitting position and winced as a lance of pain shot through my back. Or maybe it was my head. I can't even think straight anymore.

A shaft of light penetrated my dark blanket and burned my retinas. "Get up, you lazy bastard!" The ninja guard kicked me in the back. I glared at him. A swift punch in the jaw rewarded my insolence. I rubbed my jaw and stood up towering in height over the guard, who appeared undaunted.

"Get moving! The lord has some more questions for you." The interrogation had been continuing for the past day or two._ 'Or has it been a week?' _I thought weakly.

Before I blacked out at the end of the torture session surprisingly, even to me, my last thought was _'Sakura...'_

_

* * *

_

(Sakura's POV)

"Hurry up!" Kiba demanded as I worked to pick a lock to the back of the jail. "If I could, I'd bite off your right hand and use it to unlock the door myself! Can't you use your super strength or something? We've been here _forever_" he whined.

I looked at Kiba with a cold, withering stare. Kiba saw the anger in my eyes and backed off.

"Are you an idiot?" Neji scoffed. "If she used her strength, the entire compound would know we were coming."

"I meant I'd borrow your right hand," Kiba tried to apologize to me, ignoring Neji.

"Of course," I said calmly. "I'd be happy to lend it to you any time." I punched Kiba with a deadly right hook and sent him flying. Thankfully for him, he landed in the bushes, muffling his landing.

I returned to picking the lock. As Kiba emerged, pulling the twigs out of his hair with a pained look, a slight click echoed through air and the door swung open silently. I gave a mental punch in the air. Picking locks was clearly not my forte.

We swept in without a sound, like the ninjas we were, and took to the shadows of the narrow corridor. I gestured for Neji to use his Byakugan to find Kakashi's location.

"This way," he whispered. And we were off, following Neji through the maze of corridors. I was suddenly really proud of my decision to bring him along.

As we were rounding a corner, Kiba suddenly grabbed the back of my collar and hauled my back into the shadows. 'UP' he gestured with his finger, and took to climbing up the wall like a spider. Neji and I tailed him and we silently slipped past a guard walking beneath us seconds later, whistling a death hymn. I nodded my thanks to him and the three of us slipped back down and carried on.

"I can smell him," Kiba said, wrinkling his nose. "Among other things...the smell of blood and death is all over this place." I made a mental note to make it up to him with his favorite treat once we got back to Konoha. I knew how his sensitive nose was and couldn't imagine how it was for him, when even I could smell the decay.

We entered another dimly lit hallway. Neji slid past me like a ghost and made quick work of the guard on duty with a chop to the neck. I followed and caught the man before he hit the ground, then removed the keys from his belt.

Kiba, meanwhile, took down the guard's buddy who was trying to make a getaway quietly, but unsuccessfully. I looked at the guard, then at him again. _'Hmmm. This could work. They're about the same size.' _

"Take his clothes off and put them on Kiba, Neji." Kiba shot a look at me. I shot one back. "Do you really expect us to get out of this place without them noticing? You'll be the decoy guards to escort us out."

He nodded reluctantly, undressing the one man while looking away with a wrinkled nose. Neji rolled his eyes. "Don't be such a baby. It's not like you're striping off his underwear as well." Kiba growled back.

While the boys fought to remove and pull on the two soon-to-be-naked guard's clothes, I made my way along the line of jail pens. A few number of menacing looking men leered out at me from behind the bars.

Finally, I found Kakashi's stall. "Kakashi!" I rushed to the door immediately, unlocking the gate and pushing it open. The man looked like he had been through hell and back. He wasn't wearing a shirt and his headband was gone. His pants were ripped and caked with blood. I couldn't tell if the blood was all his or someone else's and he was covered in grime, his usually bright silver hair looking quite muddy. He looked up at me with blank eyes for a moment. Then slowly I saw a small spark ignite within them and he replied, his voice hushed with amazement, "...Sakura? What are you doing here!"

"Coming to rescue you, of course!" I grinned. Kakashi slowly grinned back, then realized I could half see his face through his ripped mask and quickly pulled out a new one from a pocket. I raised an eyebrow. "Seriously?"

Kakashi stood up slowly, then staggered as he held the wound on his side. My eyes went wide. "You need help!"

"Mah, mah. I'll be fine. No worries, it's just a scratch." He gritted his teeth though, I could tell. "A scratch, my ass," I replied shortly, clenching my jaw. "Come over here so I can heal you!" My hands already glowing green and reaching for him.

"Are you stupid?" He asked, his own jaw clenching. "I said I don't need help, and as long as I'm conscious and coherent, you can't force me to get hel-" his suggestion ended with yelp of pain as I lunged forward, hooked an arm under his and yanked him towards me.

"Jeez, why are you always so stubborn when in comes to getting healed! You're the one who should just shut up. Which means, you can take all your pride and honor of being a man who doesn't need help, drop it, and shove it all the way up your crack. Now stop squirming and let me heal you or I'll knock you out."

I got the feeling he probably knew I meant it. I took advantage of his stillness to heal up all the major wounds and scratches on his body besides the one on his side. Finishing, I released him with a exhausted sigh, slumping into the wall for a second.

"See?" Kakashi looked at me worriedly. "This is why I don't want you to heal me. I'm just an old man, you need all your energy to help fend off the enemies, not spend it on me."

Surprised, I shot him a look. '_He was worried about me?' _

I was about to reply when Neji and Kiba came around the corner. "You guys done with your little get together? We need to get out of here, fast." Kiba said.

"Right," I replied. "Let's go!"

The four of us, or more precisely, the two of us were yanked to our feet and "cuffed" from behind and hauled sown the corridors with our two "guards."

A man patrolling the hallways looked up, scrambling to his feet, as we approached. "Whot's going on? Who ye be?" he gruffly asked in a heavily accented voice.

Neji replied, "We be sent here to take these two traitors out to see the interrogator for more questioning afore they get hung. The lord sent us. What are you stopping us for? I have been paid and want to get it o'er and done with."

"I heard naught of this matter, brat," the guard grumbled.

"Well then, tell your lord yurself that ya sent us away, I don' care, I get paid no matter." He and Kiba turned as if to move away.

"Agh. Fine, fine. Get movin' then."

If I hadn't known the real truth, I would have almost believed him myself. _Note to self: Neji is a skillful and very convincing liar._

_

* * *

_

(Kakashi's POV)

We had just made it past the jail entrance when all hell broke loose. "Who are you?" A new group of ninja had shown up. '_Shit! This guy is the real interrogator!'_

All of a sudden, the ninja guard we met earlier came running in from behind. "Stop them! Those guys are frauds, the other guards are sitting locked up naked as babes in a pen!"

At the same time the ninja captain before us narrowed his eyes at us, "Wait-! I know you! Konoha scum." He pointed at Neji, Kiba, and I. _'Crap, we forgot to do a henge.'_

"You're here to rescue your little friend aren't you! Get them!" The man signalled forth the other ninja to attack.

Immediately, we leapt into battle. I saw Sakura meet an enemy kunai with her own and was being pushed back. '_Shit! She's still weak from healing my wounds!' _For some strange reason, I felt a roaring anger burst out at the man attacking Sakura, a wave of killer intent rolling over the ninja present. I had know idea why I suddenly had an urge to protect her.

I leapt at the man and slit the man's throat with his own kunai. I glared at Sakura and spoke, "you! You are in no condition to fight now. You'll just get in the way!"

I saw the fury in her eyes but it was already to late. Neji and Kiba could hold off without me for a minute or two.

By the time she was ready to launch her protest, I'd scooped her up, thrown her over my shoulder, and carried her bodily back through to an empty room and deposited her on the slate tile. I turned away, and locked the door on my way out.

* * *

(Sakura's POV)

I stood for a moment, my hands at my sides, my eyes wide with disbelief. When my mind stopped spinning, I stared at the panels of solid wood in front of me and breathed, "oh no, he _didn't._"

'_When I get my strength back and bust my way out of here, I'm going to rip that guy a new one! How dare he! I'm not a useless genin anymore!' _I thought angrily.

I stood still for a moment, resting for a few precious seconds, then channelled my chakra into my fist. Powered by adrenaline and anger alone, I punched the door. It not only flew off the hinges, but it exploded into hundreds of fragments as well.

The first thing I saw was Kakashi's face doing an 'uh-oh' look. The second thing I saw was the man jumping at Kakashi's back from behind with a katana ready to stab. Before my brain had time to react, my own body moved by habit. Within split seconds, I had drawn a shuriken from my pouch and launched it at the man.

Kakashi eyes widened, and I'm sure he thought I was attacking him. But the shuriken flitted past his ear, dangerously close, I should say, and landed with a sickening _thwok _in the throat of the enemy ninja, who gurgled and fell to the ground dead instantly.

"Still think I'm completely useless?" I said to Kakashi. He rubbed the back of his head. "Okay, maybe I overreacted, but you looked really tired. Anyways, I never said 'completely useless'."

_'Aw man, I can't stay mad at him. Is it just me, or does the Kakashi right now look incredibly sexy? Then again, I've never seen him without his headband and practically no clothes on...wait! What am I thinking? It's Kakashi-sensei! He can't be sexy-oh wow, check out those abs- agh, bad, bad, bad!' _

I backed up too quickly and tripped, falling on my butt. _Ow._ I whipped my head away, embarrassed to find my face burning. "Hey, are you okay? Your face is really red." Kakashi asked, approaching me worriedly. His hand reached out to help me out. The second our palms clasped, a shock ran through me.

Our eyes locked, and I could sense that I wasn't the only one who had felt that. Time was suspended while I felt a pulse throb between our hands and race throughout my body. I saw Kakashi's face glow while a deep roar echoed in my head.

I shivered as bolts of electricity raced through my fingertips and down to my belly. My mouth went suddenly dry yet my skin was covered with a fine sheen of sweat.

I felt my thighs slip against each other as Kakashi continued to pull me up to a standing position. Staring into his mismatched brown and patterned red eyes, I was suddenly reminded of how powerful he was and looked.

I lifted my hand to brace myself on his bare chest and dimly felt and electric shock arc between them.

* * *

(Kakashi's POV)

As Sakura came busting out of the door, I was reminded of an avenging goddess. _'Yikes, she looks pissed.' _Almost immediately she threw a shuriken in my direction and I almost moved to dodge it when I heard the war cry of a man behind me._'WHA-!'_

I whipped around as the shuriken whizzed past my ear. I swore I felt a breeze. An enemy ninja landed with a dull thud on the ground behind my shoulder, the deadly weapon lodged in his throat.

I froze in surprise. The haughty girl sauntered up to me. "Still think I'm completely useless?" she asked me.

I rubbed the back of my head sheepishly. "Okay, maybe I overreacted, but you looked really tired. Anyways, I never said 'completely useless'." I replied.

There was a pause and I took the moment to survey the area. All the enemies were dead. Neji and Kiba were busy checking the area. I felt like someone's eyes were burning into me and I turned my head back to see Sakura looking at me. She whipped her head away and backed up, tripping in her haste.

Puzzled, I walked towards her. Her face was red, I noticed. '_Is she embarrassed? About what? Falling?' _I thought."Hey, are you okay? Your face is really red." I reached out a hand to help her up.

The moment our hands touched I felt a jolt of electricity rush through me. It throbbed in our clasped hands and through my body, straight to my groin. I held back an aroused groan._ 'What the?' _I thought_. _I locked eyes with hers and fell into her deep green pools.

I felt a sharp sting when Sakura's hand accidentally touched my nipple and I suddenly felt an almost overwhelming urge to kiss the heck out of her. I was snapped back to reality when I heard Neji clear his throat and I leapt back, dropping her palm in haste.

Looking towards the two boys, who were standing there- Neji with his arms crossed, a knowing smirk on his face and Kiba whose arms were at his sides with his jaw hanging- I felt my face go red as well.

Quickly I turned my head away and muttered, "Let's get going. I'm sure Tsunade-sama is waiting for us."


	2. Chapter 2: Of Children and Popsicles

**Hey! Sorry for the long wait. Truthfully, I've been really busy and almost forgot about this story. I find it kinda hard to keep going since I haven't planned out anything. It was just a random idea and the script is coming to me as I write. Lol :D So, if you have any brilliant ideas/scenes for what you'd like to see Sakura and Kakashi do together then let me know!*wink* **

**Although, this chapter is going to be a slower one before the real action gets going...I think. Haha.**

**Oh, and btw, sorry if the whole POV's are messing everybody up. This chapter I'm going to test out a "narrator's" point of view to make things a little simpler. This way, you can get everybody's thoughts, etc:)**

**Thanks to all the pple who reviewed and added this to their favs, etc.!:D *Hands out cookies***

**I do not own Naruto.**

"Normal speech"

_'Thoughts or emphasis_'

* * *

(Tsunade's POV)

"Good work. You're dismissed."

I watched the door close behind the angry pink haired girl closely followed by the rest of her group.

_'Ah. Geez. Thank Kami that's over. I thought I would never hear the end of it. Sakura can be just as bad as Shizune sometimes, the way she goes on about ruining her beauty sleep. It's not like I wanted to wake her up at three am because a certain nin decided to get himself kidnapped._' I thought while kicking my legs up onto the desk and pulling out a bottle of sake from my secret stash under the desk.

"Maybe I was wrong...I could have sworn those two had some chemistry together—," my muttering aloud was interrupted.

"TSUNADE-SAMA!" Shizune yelled angrily, stomping into the room, "where did that bottle come from? And why are you looking so unrepresentable...EH! Aren't those the Daimyo's important treaty papers under your feet?"

Tsunade groaned. _'__I take it back. Shizune's still the worst after all.__'_

* * *

2 Days Later...

(Narrator's POV)

Dawn broke on the horizon sending rays of sunshine down upon the Land of Fire. The slumbering village of Konohagakure woke, the quiet streets slowly filling with citizens out on their morning walks and merchants setting up and piling their wares out for show. Ninjas flitted across rooftops out for their missions and training.

Sakura stood near an open window gazing down onto the streets breathing in the cool crisp breeze filtering through.

Her day, of course, had started earlier around 3am when an injured team of ninja was transported to the hospital.

It was now 9 in the morning and she was tired, grumpy, and she hadn't had breakfast yet; she was in no mood to chat.

The young woman finally allowed herself to relax, the tension just easing from her shoulders when, suddenly, a familiar tan face with big blue eyes, whisker marks, and spiky blonde hair thrust itself into hers, their noses almost touching.

"GOOOOD MORNING, SAKURA-CHAN!," he yelled exuberantly.

Without even thinking, Sakura sent a mean right hook flying into his face. "Naruto, you baka! Don't scare me like that!" She screeched.

"Ah-ow-ow," Naruto clutched his bleeding nose, "I think you broke it!"

"Argh. Is that how you show your gratitude to someone who brought you breakfast?" he complained in agony.

"Eh," Sakura exclaimed happily, her attitude totally changing. "Really? I guess I could heal it. Come here," she said, all smiles.

Sakura let the green chakra flame flow over her hand and violently yanked Naruto's nose into the correct position with a sharp crack. A scream emerged from the hospital that could be heard across Konoha.

Naruto let it slide. "Yeah, Hinata made too much. I heard you were up early, so I figured you'd want it," he grumbled with crossed arms.

Sakura smiled sincerely. Hinata and Naruto were good together. They had gotten together about a year ago after Naruto finally realized his feelings for her. It _only_ took took her getting engaged to some old dude for him to figure it out.

"Thanks, Naruto. Tell Hinata I said that and hello."

"Sure thing. I'll see ya round," Naruto replied vaguely, his mind already distracted by other thoughts as he jumped out the window.

Sakura eagerly scarfed down the delicious homemade bento. After a moment of content she stood up. '_Well, b__ack into the fray,__'_ she thought.

As it turned out, she got stuck in the nursery dealing with everything from a broken bone to a scraped knee. _'This is just not my day,'_ she thought while placing a band-aid on a squealing 4-year-old girl.

"You look like you're about to fall over Sakura-san," a cheery voice belonging to a man behind her said. She turned, "Oh, hi Mikado-kun. I'll be okay. How're you? You just got released, didn't you?"

The man was two years older than her, with brown eyes and hair. He was fairly cute, Sakura supposed.

"I'm doing good. My arm is nearly healed," he replied. "Actually, I wanted to talk to you."

"Um...I'm a little busy right now, can it wait?" She asked.

"Uh, yeah. Sure. Can I help?"

Sakura was about to reply when a swarm of little five-year-olds ran past screaming random things they wanted to be. "I wanna be a dog!" and "I wanna be a popsicle!"

Distracted, Sakura forgot to answer and hurried about shushing them up. "Geez, what kind of kid wants to be a popsicle," she asked with a chuckle. "I mean, if I were one, what could I do?"

"Get eaten," a new familiar voice entered the conversation. His deep voice sent shivers up Sakura's spine and she felt the heat rise up the back of her neck and flush her cheeks lightly even before she turned.

The tall, lithe figure with silver gravity-defying hair leaned against the open doorway of the nursery, smiling at her beneath his mask. There was no denying that Sakura held some sort of feelings for the older man, but she still wasn't quite sure. She had gotten over Sasuke years ago and had become much closer to him over the past years.

"Kaka—sensei! Morning. And what do you mean by that comment," she asked curiously, already dreading the answer.

"Well...I'm sure there is...someone," he drawled while pointedly looking at Mikado, "who might just want to take off your 'wrapper' and press you into the counter and break you in two."

There was a awkward silence.

Sakura blushed beet red and Mikado let out a nervous titter. Kakashi, seemingly completely unaffected by the heavy atmosphere, gave one of his most charming and famous "U" eye smiles.

_'If he hadn't said it with such a dead pan tone of voice, this wouldn't be so weird. That's the way he usually talks anyways. As it is, I can't tell whether he was joking or not,__'_ Sakura thought angrily.

Mikado shuffled his feet nervously under the stare of Kakashi and finally broke the silence, "Uh, Sakura-san. You know...uh, I actually forgot, um, forgot that I had to be somewhere this morning," he stammered lamely. "I'll talk to you later, okay?"

He didn't wait for a reply, taking off at a brisk walking speed.

Kakashi waited till the man was out of earshot then gave disgusted snort.

"Kaka—sensei," Sakura admonished. "Don't be so rude! He was just trying to be nice, no need to get so over-protective." She frowned at him.

"He was clearly trying to hit on you! Anyways, I'm not over-protective, I'm—," he stopped. "...never mind."

She stared at him silently then gave a sigh, giving up. She figured that he would tell her on his own time eventually. It was hard to understand him. Sometimes she felt like she was the one who know him best, but lately he'd been acting weird. Ever since that rescue.

"So, what are you doing here anyways?" She questioned, sticking a fist on her hip.

"Oh, uh actually I wanted to know..."

* * *

Dun dun DUN. Cliffie—I'm so evil. Hehheh. Hopefully I'll update the next chapter soonXP

Review please!


	3. Chapter 3: Sudden Rivalry?

**Didn't take me too long to upload the next chappie. Yay! I hope the ideas keep coming- I just wrote this within the last half hour on a whim. I haven't even thought about the next one yet. lol**.

**Thanks for all the support from everyone who reviewed, I'm very grateful. I never thought that my chapters would get this much attention since this is pretty much my very first story:D**

"Normal speech"

_'Thoughts or emphasis_'

* * *

(FLASHBACK)

Two day's earlier

_Kiba, Neji, Sakura, and the newly-rescued Kakashi had just escaped the prison and were continuing on their journey back to Konoha. The evening sun's rays lingered still, shafts of light shone through the canopy giving the dark forest an almost mystical or mysterious look._

"_Hey, it's getting dark. We should settle soon," Neji commented wisely. '_And I think...I'm curious...'_ he shot a quick sideways glance at Kakashi, who was staring intensely into Sakura's backside before him._

_The two had spoken little since leaving the compound and Neji was curious about what he had seen back there—It had appeared that the two were almost going to kiss. He looked over at the two, '_hmmm, it does appear that both sides might have some feelings. But, it is hard to be sure. Perhaps I can find a way to interrogate sempai?' He thought slowly.

"_Yea, that sounds great! Man, I'm so frikin' HUNGRY!" Kiba exclaimed loudly while grabbing his stomach dramatically._

_The Hyuuga and Inuzuka looked over at Sakura and Kakashi, who had moved to traveling beside each other. They were unknowingly sending secretive-looking glances at each other when they thought that the other wasn't watching that were quite obvious to the two men. "Uh...Sakura-chan?" Kiba questioned slowly._

"_Huh? Oh, yea. Settling down? Sure...sounds good," she said distantly, seemingly snapping out of a sort of daze. "This looks good," she said, quickly dropping down out of the trees. _

_The others followed and found her setting her packs down next to a couple giant boulders in a small open area, free of large trees. "This is perfect, the trees and rocks will shield us from view of anyone following for now."_

_The group got to setting up camp. After a few minutes, Neji thought of an idea. "Hey, how about we split up and find what we need? Kiba and Sakura can go look for food and/or water and Kakashi sempai and I will go gather some wood for a fire," he offered._

"_Sounds fine. Meet back here in no later that twenty minutes," Sakura said. _

"_Hai," everyone agreed._

_

* * *

_

_The two pairs split off and Neji and Kakashi set off into the forest. After a moment, Kakashi spoke, "you...do you have something to say?"_

_'_He's sharp,'_ Neji thought with a little surprise. "Yes, Kakashi sempai. I noticed...well, I'll get straight to the point. Do you have any special feelings towards Sakura," he questioned. "It seems that you two were quite close earlier and you've been getting friendlier in the past. After Sasuke left, that is. There's no reason, really. I'm just curious." _

"_Feelings? I...I do not know what I feel for Sakura right now. At times she confuses me. Her personality is quite...," he trailed off with his eyebrows drawing together slightly."She is unlike any other woman I've met. She never listens, she's arrogant, she's the only person who dares to tell me off too when I read Icha Icha. But, she is also strong, smart and she is very free willed and independent."_

"_She is also beautiful," Neji somewhat suggested to the dazed man as he went around gathering sticks._

"_Yes, very beautiful...her hair is so pretty, it makes me think that I want to touch it. And her eyes...," Kakashi spoke softly, trailing off again, lost in his thoughts._

_Neji raised an eyebrow and sweatdropped. _'Doesn't that mean you like her?' _he thought. '_This guy is really dense.'

"_Then, it seems that it is possible that you two would go well together. However, if you have no special feelings toward her, I will take her away, perhaps." Neji announced boldly. _

_The long haired Hyuuga then turned on his heel and strode back towards the camp with an armful of wood, leaving a speechless copy-cat nin standing behind him._

* * *

**Finished with this one. I'll try and get the next one out soon. Depends on how my tests and study go this week:D**

**Please please review! **

**Also, would anyone like me to draw a KakashiXSakura fanfic? If you want to check out my art, I can tell you now that I won't disappoint you *wink* (hopefully). You can see my stuff at****: ****.com/**

**Thanks for reading,**

**Crasian  
**


	4. Chapter 4: A Drunk Date

**Hey! Sorry for the long wait. I'm still open for ideas since I'm going at it on a whim-writing as I think of it. lol. So, if you have any brilliant ideas/scenes for what you'd like to see Sakura and Kakashi do together then let me know!*wink* **

**If you notice any of the lines in either this or upcoming chapters resemble or sound familiar, it's probably cause I got help from sites like "The top 15 worst romance opening lines" and "101 cheesiest pick-up lines ever." Enjoy!**

**Thanks to all the pple who reviewed and added this to their favs, etc.!:D *Hands out cookies***

**This is a slight fluff chapter:D**

**I do not own Naruto.**

"Normal speech"

_'Thoughts or emphasis_'

* * *

End of last chapter: Sudden Rivalry?

"_She is also beautiful," Neji somewhat suggested to the dazed man as he went around gathering sticks._

"_Yes, very beautiful...her hair is so pretty, it makes me think that I want to touch it. And her eyes...," Kakashi spoke softly, trailing off again, lost in his thoughts._

_Neji raised an eyebrow and sweatdropped. _'Doesn't that mean you like her?' _he thought. '_This guy is really dense.'

"_Then, it seems that it is possible that you two would go well together. However, if you have no special feelings toward her, I will take her away, perhaps." Neji announced boldly. _

_The long haired Hyuuga then turned on his heel and strode back towards the camp with an armful of wood, leaving a speechless copy-cat nin standing behind him._

* * *

_ (_Return to Present from Chapter 2)

_"So, what are you doing here anyways?" She questioned, sticking a fist on her hip._

_"Oh, uh actually I wanted to know..."_

"If you'd like to join me for dinner tonight?" Kakashi asked.

"Huh?" Sakura exclaimed, "for real? What's this about- you've never asked me out to eat before!"

"Does that mean you'll go?"

"Um, yeah. Sure."

"Okay then. Pick you up at six?

"Sounds good to me," Sakura said. She watched as the tall man turned with a small wave and walked slowly off with his hands shoved in his pockets. She spoke to herself aloud, "That was weird...Oh crap, Mikado! I've got to apologize to him, Kakashi was being such a dick. Kami."

Sakura suddenly felt a small tug on her sleeve and looked down to see the cute 5-year old who had started the whole popsicle affair staring at her with big innocent eyes.

He opened his little mouth, "Sakura-san, what's a dick?"

* * *

Later that Night

Sakura and Kakashi entered the fancy restruant called the Red Dragon and settled down at a reserved table. Kakashi had picked her up earlier from her apartment and had commented on how nice she looked in her "(sexy) black dress." She could've sworn she saw a flash of what? Hunger? Appreciation? in his eye(s).

They sat down in relatively nice silence permeated only by the background music and Sakura's tapping foot. After awhile Sakura grew impatient and confronted him. "Okay, Kakashi. We both know you haven't asked anyone out to eat with you in, like, a century. So, why now? Is there a problem?"

Kakashi deadpanned. "...I'm not that old Sakura," he said in slight exasperation. "What's wrong with me asking you out to eat. Isn't that what sensei are supposed to do?"

"Ex-sensei. And, no, apparently not, cause you never did pre ex-sensei," Sakura said blandly, giving him a look.

"Ahaha. Fine," Kakashi raised his hands in surrender, "The thing is that I'm taking off for a mission soon. Naruto is coming with me."

"Really? For how long?" She asked, surprised. Usually they all worked separately after the original team disbanded a few years ago, although her and Naruto always hung out.

He was silent for a moment. "Six months."

He watched her face for any reaction and was surprised to see her look so lonely. "Oh...I see. Um."

Kakashi resisted the urge to grab her hand, hug her, something. Instead he tightened a fist under the table to fight off this new emotion.

"I just wanted to let you know," he blurted out uncharacteristically of him. Sakura smiled. "No, thanks for telling me! Knowing Naruto he'd probably forget to stop by or let me know till the day of."

When the food arrived a moment later, the two quickly started chatting randomly to break the ice. The rest of the meal turned out to be surprisingly nice for the both of them and by the end they were laughing and smiling as they walked out.

* * *

Both had their fair share of alcohol, although Sakura was quite a bit more hammered.

The air outside was crisp and the sky dark, already filled with the night-time stars. Sakura gave a slight shiver. She hadn't expected it to be so late.

Kakashi quickly pulled his black jacket off and draped it over her bare shoulders. "You have goosebumps," he commented mildly when she protested. "Just take it. You can give it back to me tomorrow," he said with one of his crinkly eye smiles. Sakura nodded, she welcomed the warmth in her drunken state, too tired to argue.

She stumbled on wobbly legs and he grabbed her arm to support her. Again, they felt a slight shock as earlier when their bodies met as Kakashi stooped to stop her from falling, succeeding in bringing her body flush against his own. Quickly they pulled away, but Kakashi's hand slipped down her arm to her hand as they continued on.

As they walked towards her apartment Sakura pulled the jacket closer and unconsciously breathed the smell of the fabric. It smelled of pine, laundry detergent, and a slight cologne smell that was distinctly Kakashi.

Her heart skipped a beat and her palms became slightly sweaty. She hoped he hadn't noticed the blush on her face either. _'Jeez, I'm acting like I'm on a first date. This is Kakashi I'm thinking about. What's wrong with me? Maybe I had a few too many drinks...' S_he thought nervously.

Unbeknown to her, Kakashi was having similar problems. _'Ah shit, why can't I say anything? I hope she doesn't think my jacket smells bad...Kami, I'm acting like a hormone-driven school boy!' H_e thought, inwardly groaning.

"Uh-"

"Ah-"

They spoke aloud at the same time and then again when they followed up with "JINX!"

Both stopped and stared at each other then burst out laughing.

"What's with this," Sakura gasped out between laughs.

"I don't know!" Kakashi wheezed. "You first."

"Oh, I don't know. I didn't really have anything to say," She said with a small smile. "Actually, we're here." They had arrived at the entrance to the apartments.

Kakashi looked at her and with a rare real smile with his eyes he spoke, "thank you for going out with me tonight. I had fun."

Sakura's heart skipped another beat again. She felt a sudden sense of danger coming on, she was entering foreign territory, and shoved it down. She grinned at Kakashi and replied, "I don't know if I would have called that 'fun'."

He raised an eyebrow at her, "no?"

"No."

"Not even a little bit?"

"Not at all."

"Then, what would you have called it?" He asked curious.

"Hmmm...," Sakura felt a strange emotion come up in her, building her confidence. Or maybe it was the alcohol. "I would say that was really, really, _nice."_

"Nice? That's it?" Another eyebrow.

"You are really sexy, you know that?" Sakura suddenly blurted out, swaying slightly. "I don't think I've ever told you before, but you have a really _nice _ass. Did you know that?"

"Um...no, I didn't know that, but great. Sakura, you are drunk. Let's get you inside." Kakashi replied, bright red under his mask.

Sakura protested, "I'm not drunk, I'm just intoxicated by you." Kakashi stared with wide eyes.

"You smell of pine needles, cologne, and...macaroni and cheese." She stated and promptly fainted.

"Whoa," Kakashi caught her and gently laid her down as he looked for her spare door key that she kept under her flower pot. He swept Sakura up into a princess carry and, using his foot, pushed the door open and carried her inside, kicking the door shut after them.

Kakashi carried her to the bedroom and laid her down in her bed, tucking her in gently. She gave a quiet moan and shifted in her sleep.

"Kami," he breathed quietly. This woman would be the death of him.

He sat for a moment just looking at her. She was beautiful, he had to agree with Neji. She had grown up so much before he even noticed. Now, he found his eyes following her just as half the men in Konoha were already.

He wasn't sure exactly what feelings he had toward Sakura were just yet, but he knew they were more than just ones of friendship. Maybe this mission could help sort his head out, although he was slightly worried about leaving her behind in Konoha after Neji's declaration.

A strand of her pink hair fell onto her sleeping face and he reached forward and tucked it behind her ear.

He breathed a sigh. "Goodnight Sakura." He pulled his mask down and gently pressed a chaste kiss on her forehead.

He stood up and walked to the door, then stopped, turning towards her. "You were right though," he remarked softly to no one, "Naruto wouldn't remember to say goodbye. Neither would I."

Sakura rolled slowly in her sleep and the door closed softly.

* * *

Yay! One more down. I've got finals and graduation coming up soon*barf* so I'll be busy. Hopefully I'll remember to write more during the summer!

Next chapter: **Neji Makes a Move**! Stay tuned!

Review PLEASE!! I want feedback not just faves and alerts if possible (although those are all very nice^^)


End file.
